naruto and the silver dragon Bakuhatsu
by peac in war
Summary: Naruto only wishes one thing. He whishes to make the world as he see's fit
1. Prologue

Like a sad dog Naruto's ears drooped slightly to the insults people around him were giving him. They stood in front of huge gates, the color of the gates being a cold black as if the rods were burnt almost into charcoal. These were the Uchiha gates. I guess it's kind of surprising to see such jerks right outside of the Uchiha manor disrespecting there property like that… well I guess it's different when they are Uchiha.

One of them with a cigarette in his mouth looked down at the blonde with a toothy grin. Several more stood there backing him. "Hahahaha look at you!" the man barked his cigarette close to falling from his chappy lips.

"You say you're going to be Hokage?" He spat.

Naruto once fearful eyes changed into ones of determination and concentration with hearing that question that question everybody asked before beating. His voice was sharp as a knife and cold as ice "Of course I am and I will take down whoever that's in my way." Naruto looked down and squeezed the smooth silver stone that lay in his hand for comfort, feeling the same two pulses that he always felt. Within his mind he felt that same voice traveling threw him- that same soft feminine voice that he always felt since he found this rock.

The older man and the others all laughed enjoying their little debate with this jerk of a kid. Naruto had to be an idiot. A monster like him will never live that long. As a matter of fact they didn't plan on in it tonight.

"Explain to me how you're going to be Hokage again? No-"he looked around at his friends seeing that same look of bloodlust in their eyes that he held.

"It's a festival guys!" he shouted receiving nods from his cousins.

"Where supposed to haaave some fun right?" he asked receiving yells of approval. He slowly turned around back to Naruto looking at him filled with hunger. Naruto looked back at him unflinchingly the fox inside him forcing him to look death in the eye which made the man even more angry.

But inside naruto was screaming trying to find a way out of this. "I want you to meet my son Naruto" The uchiha smiled pleasantly. He turned around pulling something from in front of him bringing him face to face with Naruto.

Naruto smiled looking at his knew friend Sasuke he met yesterday at the forest. Him and Naruto found these cool rocks together . He had one and so did Naruto. Without a word Sasuke brought out a small canteen that smelled suspiciously of gasoline.

Confused Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes for an answer. Not giving him one Sasuke poured the canteen on Naruto.

"This is a game we like to play with people who gets to ahead of themselves." Fugaku hissed hate in the man's eyes as he stared daggers into Naruto. Who still looked in to Sasuke's eye's filled with confusion and fear.

Like a heart the stone began to beat rapidly in Naruto's hands making him sweat with drowning like fear. Sasuke paused, his eyes leaving Naruto's and meeting the stone. Shaking his head he began to slowly pour. The liquid giving Naruto chills that ran through his spine. When Naruto was covered with gasoline until he was dripping Sasuke's father gave him a lit match. "Run Naruto you have ten seconds."

Naruto slowly got up, the stone in his palms pulsing and beating faster. That same voice in his head was filled with alarm. It sounded unnatural to him so he thought otherwise. "What are you talking about Sasuke? Surely you're not going to burn me."

"Nine" the Uchiha behind the brunette where smirking there arrogance drowning them.

Naruto instantly kicked off his feet. His shirt and pants hanging onto his skin like glue. The liquid trailing behind him was evident to him. The ten seconds came to fast for him. The Whoosh of flames giving him more reason to run. He couldn't believe it!

His friend betrayed him. His first friend! He turned around to see the river of fire closing on him. Each step he took it seem like it took three huge steps forward. He knew he was beat. He looked down at the stone that he was holding and saw that it was rattling furiously. Despite the fear he began to be curious. "What is this-" " BOOM" Naruto felt the earth around him break way as he fell into consciousness. Him and the stone nowhere in sight


	2. Judgement day

The clearing in which Naruto laid was filled with dandelions they all stood tall arching and facing Naruto or that stone that laid in his hands. Trees surround him which satisfied the stone because it knew that it gave the boy at least some kind of protection. It cared for Naruto deeply like a son or even a brother. The small creature rolled over inside the stone preparing himself. She knew it was time.

* * *

><p>Inside of Konoah back at the Uchiha compound stood a very pissed off old man in white robes that fell all the way to his ankles and a firm triangular hat that signified that he was the Hokage.<p>

"What have you done now Fugaku?" he yelled at the man who wasn't the least bit scared of the old man. Crazy right?

"I was teaching my boy a new jutsu and kind of went a little too far... that crater being the proof of it." He replied back his lies running out of him smoothly. Two anbu walked up to the Hokage. There cloaks giving them a deadly looks and there masks making them even more mysterious.

The one that had a hawk mask spoke, his voice holding no trace of emotion. "We sensed a gasoline trail leading ten meters behinds... We also noticed small footprints heading the same direction. Of course it stopped at the crater which is thirty meters in diameter.

Sandaime cold eyes met Fugaku's fearful ones.

"Where is he?"

Fugaku stepped back in fear but it was already too late. The kunai in his shoulder making him hunch forward in pain.

"I-I don't know!" he yelled desperately. As if on cue people appeared with the Uchiha sign on their shirts and sleeves as they surrounded Fugaku in a protective circle.

"Stand down Uchiha." the third Hokage ordered. The anbu behind him being a pressing period to his sentence. But the uchiha didn't budge there sharingans active staring through the masked men who stared back. That was a bad mistake. The anbu behind Sarutobi fell forward unconscious.

"You see Sarutobi your forces are not all that strong anymore. I think you should stand down." With a grunt Fugaku pulled out the kunai.

"Killing Uzumaki Naruto was all a plan to drag you out of your little jutsu protected office. You're gonna meet your grandson soon."

"Itachi-kun" Sarutobi spoke. His voice like lead poisoned all of the uchiha to be paralyzed.

Fugaku was the only one to speak. "That's a low blow Sarutobi. You know my son is dead."

The third Hokage ignored him and continued to speak.

"Kill them all."

Screams instantly shot into the night instantly.

"Your punishment for killing a hero...the only reason you die quickly is because i've taken Itachi's feelings into consideration."

The killings continued as Sarutobi disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Sasuke saw the whole exchange. It was because of Naruto that his people were dying they tried to fight back but it was hard to fight what they couldn't see, it was the eyes of the Hokage that made his anger grow into hate. In Sasuke's hand was a dark purple stone that rattled and shook. he looked away from the killing studying the stone as it rattled violently not knowing what to do he dropped the stone as cracks slowly formed around it.

"An egg?" he questioned.

Seconds later two small boney... purple wings shot out of the egg... or stone? Slowly the legs of the creature appeared its small muscles slowly rippling in the moonlight. The jagged scale that protected him shined.

"Who- what are-is" Sasuke was lost in words as he was now staring at a two foot dragon. Mind you this was all happening during the killing.

The dragon chirped as he cocked his head sideways playfully. By instinct Sasuke reached and touched the dragon but suddenly recalling back in pain; his palms burning as if it was set on fire. He began to panic when a noticed a star began to form on his palm.

Today wasn't a good day for Sasuke.


	3. Returning back

Naruto woke up with a headache which surprised him since he never had headaches. He slowly opened his eyes the son blinding him. "shit!" he yelped jumping to his feet. He was even more weirded out to hear a light thud under him. He looked down and the shock of his life.

_Ow!_ a calm but annoyed voice said in his mind. Naruto jumped back from the shiny silvery dragon. "What the hell are you!" Naruto yelled as he watched the dragon rolled back onto his feet. Its light grey eyes squinted at naruto the spikes on its back britsleing.

_I saved your life idiot._

Naruto's eyes widened. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He droping to the ground like stone. he grasped his head yelling.

"Get out my head!" Naruto whined as he rolled back and fourth.

The little dragon had enough with naruto. wagging its tail back and fourth it pounced on naruto... which made him scream louder.

_Shut-up idiot!_ As she scratched naruto's face with its thorn like blades.

"What is this?" Naruto asked pulling his hand up seeing a white star in tattooed to his palm.

_That shows that we are bonded. and shows that your a rider. Look Naruto you've been out for a week now._

"A week?" Naruto gurgled

_Yeah and the bad thing about it is that they think your dead._

"Oh." Naruto whole deamenor shifted.

"well that may be a good thing then."

_Two things naruto. when you speak to me you transfer your thoughts. and another thing is that the kyuubi in you can now speak to you. _she got off narutowhen she noticed that he wasn't moving.

_Im sorry but i couldnt tell you sooner because for some reason i wasn't able to implament my thoughts to you... that could of been the foxes doing as well._

Naruto sighed heavily as he got up from the ground. "We need to get back to the village... and tell what-"

_No! and naruto all you have to do is give me your thoughts and i can hear. so you dont have to look crazy when someone see's you. hehe._

Naruto looked down at her and smiled as she was nibbling on her back. "Nah i kinda enoy talking to you like this and besides how come we cant go to the village?"

She slowly turned her head up at naruto her face turning into a small snarl. _Because of Sasuke that's why. He has his dragon and he's getting worshiped for it_.

Naruto looked down at the dragon suspioucly. "How do you know you were up here with me?"

She sighed a wave of soft heat floating out of her jaws. _I havent been here all the time. I do get hungry you know. Besides I can since these things._

"Well then genius!" naruto said putting his hands on his hips.

"Where are we going to go?" he asked.

"What are we to do? That village is my home and i cant leave it unprotected."

_What are you talking about. A home is a place where people love you where your comfertable. you have none of those things there."_

Naruto was silent. She was right but he would love to see there face when they saw that he was alive. He could since from her that she was growing annoyed with him_._

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked changing the subject_._

she was quiet for a second before she spoke._ I thought about it for a while now call me Bakuhatsu._

"explosion huh? well geus it kinda suits you since you never shut-up" Naruto recieved a growl from her which he ignored. The rrataion rolling off her was amusing to him.

"Come on Bakuhatsu we need to get back to konoah."

_nooooooooo__._ she whined stomping her little paws on the ground.

"Come on nothing is going to happen to us. we got each other." Naruto said.

The little silver dragon pouted as she looked naruto her tail whipping back and fourth. _Fine Naruto_. She got up and followed naruto.

_Uhm naruto you shouild follow me your going the wrong way._

Naruto paused looking back and fourth at the dragon and to the place he was heading.

"Yeah. I geuss your right." he chuckled

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sat in his office looking at reports of current mission until a knock on the door caused him paused.<p>

"Come in." He said.

Three council members entered the room, there white robes covering everything but there faces.

"What do you need?" Sarutobi hissed clearly not wanting company.

"Its about Uchiha Sasuke and his dragon. we did some terst and -"

Sarutobi braught his hands up interupting them. "What do you mean test? How come i wasn't aware of this."

"well decide to let you be since you where mourning the kyuubi host."

Sarutobi sighed. "Did you harm sasuke or the dragon?"

They shook there head in the negative.

"then what did you find out." He asked looking back in the mission reports.

A old woman answered him. "They are bonded by something. its not chakra but something more different. i would even say magic. The dragon can also give other people its thoughts for communication other than sasuke."

Saruobi looked back up at the people. " What did he name the dragon?"

Danzou spoke next. "Satsujinsha."

Sarutobi was quiet fr a minute proccesing his thoughts. "We need to arrange teams. i feel like Sasuke is going on the wrong path. It isnt healthy to be spoiled like he is. Bring me all of the jonin sensies."

* * *

><p><em>Imagine how huge i can be sasuke! your only twelve years old and im already up to your knees!<em> the dragon shouted into Sasuke's head.

Sasuke winced in pain and in annoyance. _Satsujinsha you and your loudness._ he groaned.

_Its been a week now._Sasuke thought.

_Ah dont worry sasuke if he's dead then its good for us. i sensed something feral from him. We gonna get that old man back for what he did naruto was around he'd try to stop you._

"thanks." he said. as a hawk came swooping down landing onto his shoulder. he winced in slight pain which Satsujinsha was in front of him. he crouched down ready to pounce on the bird. "Hold on Satsujinsha." Sasuke retrieved the letter which said meet at the hokage's office the first thing in the morning and to bring all of his ninja gear.

_Satsujinsha your not gonna like this._ sasuke sighed feeling the curiousness roll off the dragon.

_What? _

_Tomarrow they are gonna choose who the teams for the genins. we areto meet there in the morning to wait for our sensies._

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing right in front of the huge gates of konoah shrembling with excitement and fear.<p>

_everything will be okay naruto. although i dont think they deserve to see your face. i couldve dragged you back to the forest by now._

Naruto chuckled turning his head back at the little dragon that met up with his shins.

_You dont believe huh? I'm stronger than i look naruto! I took down a huge rabbit yesterday!_

Naruto's laughter irritated the little dragon. But before it could act the huge gates in front of them began to creak and slowly open.

_Nice going Naruto._

Two anbu apeared in front of him motionless as ever.

"Who are you!" one of the men called. the question annoyed naruto and the dragon.

_they know who i am_.naruto said.

"Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend/dragon Bakuhatsu."

The two anbu went back silent before one of them spoke again. unknow to naruto it was kakashi. "welcome back naruto."

* * *

><p>Sarutobi was sleep dreaming wonderful things like naked women(tsunade) and lots of achahol. It all went out of the window until he recieved another annoying knock on the door<p>

"What?" he groaned slowly opening his eyes to the people in front of him.

"Hey old man!" The blonde shouted.


End file.
